Fear Me Or Love Me
by Cristyn Remy Lebeau
Summary: Contessa,Taker's daughter falls for Matt Hardy. (this is the orginal stories format from four years ago)(finally updated,and finished)
1. Default Chapter

AS THE PLANE LANDS,I AM BOTH NERVOUS AND EXCITED. VINCE SAID HE WOULD MEET ME AT THE AIRPORT,TO FILL ME IN ON MY CHARACTER'S NAME AND ANGLE. AS I GET OFF THE PLANE,I SPOT VINCE,AND HEAD TOWARDS HIM,CARRYING MY DUFFEL BAG. VINCE ASKED IF I HAD ANY LUGGAGE TO PICK UP,AND I TOLD HIM,HE WAS LOOKING AT IT. VINCE TOLD ME MY CHARACTER'S NAME WAS NICALA CALLOUS,I AM TAKER'S ILLEGITAMATE DAUGHTER,AND THE SECOND MOST FEARED WRESTLER.  
  
THE FIRST STORYLINE WAS A RIVALARY WITH TERRI RUNNELS. I WAS TO CATCH HER KISSING MY FAKE HUSBAND CHRISTIAN. AS I WALKED DOWN TO THE RING, I NOTICED TERRI CLIMBING IN THE RING. SHE RUNS OVER TO CHRISTIAN NAD KISSES HIM. I STOP AT THE TOP OF THE RAMP. I KNOW EVERY EYE IS ON ME NOW, I HAVE SHOULDER LENGTH BLACK HAIR,BLUE EYES, AND A DANGEROUS ATTITUDE. I AM BIG FOR A FEMALE,I STAND 6'5" AND WEIGH 170 LBS. I'M WEARING A LEATHER MINI-SKIRT WITH THIGH HIGH PANYHOSE,AND SPIKED HEELS. I HAVE A SHIRT THAT TIES UP IN FRONT WHICH SHOWS OFF MY PUPPIES AS KING PUTS IT. I LIFT MY MICROPHONE AND SAYING DIRECTLY TO TERRI "GET YOUR FILTHY CORNER HUGGING EXCUSE FOR A WOMAN HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND, OR YOU WILL FIND OUT HOW DANGEROUS I CAN BE!"  
  
TERRI GRABS CHRISTIAN AGAIN,AND KISSES HIM. EDGE GRABS TERRI AND I JUMP INTO THE RING. EDGE LETS HER GO AND SHE DOES HER LITTLE SHE-DEVIL DANCE AND RUNS RIGHT INTO ME, AND I SUPLEX HER. THE NEXT NIGHT, I HAD A EVENING GOWN MATCH WITH HER,AND VAL VENIS WAS THE SPECIAL REFREE. TERRI CAME OUT IN ONE OF HER OLD MARLENA GOWNS. THE ARENA HAD A FEW CAT CALLS. THEN THE LIGHTS WENT OUT AND TAKER'S MUSIC STARTED. THE LIGHTS CAME BACK ON MY DRESS WAS BLACK AND SHEER WITH SLITS UP BOTH LEGS. IT HAD A DIAMOND SHAPE HOLE IN HTE OTP THAT SHOWED MY CLEVAGE.THE ARENA FILLED WITH CAT CALLS, EVEN ONE FROM VAL. THE BELL RANG AND TERRI WENT RIGHT FOR ME,AND I SCOTTED OVER AND SHE HIT THE RING POST. SHE STARTED GETTING FRUSTRUATED,WHEN I SNUCK UP BEHIND HER AND RIPPED HER GOWN OFF AND WON.  
  
  
  
  
  
I ASKED VINCE, IF I COULD HAVE A SHOT AT THE HARDCORE TITLE. HE SCHEDULED ONE FOR THE NEXT RAW. IN THE LOCKER ROOM,SOME MEMBERS OF THE MINISTRY OF DARKNESS HID MY BOOTS AGAIN. MARK CALLOWAY ,WHO PLAYS TAKER TRIED TO CALM ME DOWN. I PICKED UP ONE OF MY COMBAT BOOTS,THAT I WEAR OUTSIDE THE RING AND THREW IT OUT THE OPEN DOOR. AFTERWARDS I HEARD THE THUD,AS HIT IT SOMEBODY, I RAN OUT HOPING I HADN'T HIT BIG SHOW OR ANY VERY BIG PERSON. IT HAD HIT MATT HARDY,I ASKED HIM IF HE WAS OK, THEN I SPOTTED THE CAMERAS AND THREW HIM INTO MY LOCKER ROOM,BY HIS HAIR. I SAID"I'M SORRY,I KINDA HAVE A SHORT FUSE!"  
  
HE LOOKED AT ME AND SAID" THAT'S OK,WHAT ARE YOU DOING AFTER THE SHOW?"  
  
I TOLD HIM I DIDN'T KNOW, HE ASKED ME TO HAVE DINNER WITH HIM AND I ACCEPTED.MATT AND I STARTED SEEING EACH OTHER BEHIND THE SCENES FOR WEEKS. HE ALWAYS WAS RELUCTANT TO DANCE WITH ME. ONE NIGHT ,I SAID "ARE YOU AFRAID TO DANCE WITH ME BECAUSE OF MY HEIGHT?"  
  
HE SAID"YES,BUT I FEEL LIKE I'M FALLING IN LOVE!"  
  
I TOLD HIM HE COULD FEAR ME OR LOVE ME,WHICH EVER ONE HE CHOOSE.  
  
  
  
EDGE AND CHRISTIAN ARE FACING ANY TEAM THAT WILL CHALLENGE THEM. SO,RIKISHI AND SHOWKISHI ATTEMPT AGAIN.EDGE GETS DISQUALIFIED AGAIN.AS EDGE AND CHRISTIAN ARE LEAVING DX'S ROAD DOGG AND X-PAC ATTACK THEM. I JUMP ON X-PAC BACK,AND HE TRIES TO SHAKE ME OFF.THEN HE GRABS ME,AND I TRY TO BREAK FREE,BUT HE WHIPS ME AROUND AND KISSES ME. AFTERWARDS I SLAP HIM, AND MY NAILS DIG INTO HIS SKIN DRAWIONG BLOOD. I GET INTO THE RING AND PUSH EDGE AND CHRISTIAN OUT. I LOOK AT RIKISHI THEN LOW BLOW HIM.  
  
I WENT OT THE DX LOCKER ROOM TO CONFRONT X-PAC. I SAID TO HIM"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE NEVER AND I MEAN EVER CONSIDERED A MAN AGAIN!"  
  
X-PAC SAID"YOU ARE THREATENING ME IN A LOCKER ROOM FULL OF MY FREINDS!"  
  
VINCE IN CHARCTER TELLS ME,BECAUSE I INTERFERRED WITH DX BUSINESS. I WOULD HAVE TO MAKE IT UP TO HIM. SHANE HAD ANOTHER FIGHT WITH THE ROCK THAT NIGHT IN A CAGE. SHANE WAS ALMOST OVER THE CAGE,AND KNOCKED OUT. I LOWERED MYSELF TO THE RING IN A CAGE. I KNOCKED THE ROCK DOWN AND LOCKED HIM INSIDE THE CAGE I CAME IN ON. I WAKE SHANE UP,AND PUSH HIM TO THE FLOOR. THEN I HEAR THE CHANTS OF THE FANS SAYING," WHY NICALA WHY?"  
  
I GRAB A MICROPHONE AND SAY TO THE FANS" THE ROCK CALLED ME A FREAKY TRAILER PARK THRASH SLUT,AND NOBODY CALLS ME A SLUT!"  
  
THEN I WALK SILENTLY BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOM,CRYING BECAUSE,I JUST HAD BETRAYED MY BEST FRIEND. I HEAR THE SOUNDS OF THE MCMAHON HELMSLEY REGIME CELEBRATING.  
  
I CURL UP INTO A BALL ,IN THE CORNER OF MY LOCKER ROOM CRYING,THE ROCK ANGRY STORMS IN MY ROOM,HE SAYS TO ME,"WHAT WERE YOU.." HE STOPS WHEN HE SEES ME CRYING.  
  
"HE MADE YOU DO THAT TO ME DIDN'T HE," I SHAKE MY HEAD YES,"DON'T WORRY NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS,LIKE THAT!"  
  
THEN EDGE COMES IN AND HELPS ME UP, HE LOOKS AT ME AND SAYS"THANK YOU!"  
  
I LOOK AT HIM AND SAY" THE MCMAHONS ARE GOING TO PAY,FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!"  
  
THE CAMERAS CATCH THIS STATEMENT,AND ME PICKING UP A SHOVEL AND HITTING SHANE FROM BEHIND. I LOOK AT ALL OF THEM. EDGE,CHRISTIAN,ROCK, AND TAKER ARE BEHIND ME. I SAY TALKING TO ALL OF THEM,"YOU MISS WITH DARKNESS AND YOU MIGHT LIKE THE RESULTS,AND STEPHANIE,GO GET SOME CLEAN PANTIES ON,I CAN HEAR YOU COMING FROM A MILE AWAY, SNAP,CRAKLE,AND POP ARE NOT ATTRACTIVE,AND HUNTER THE GAME IS OVER FOR YOU!"  
  
HUNTER FACE SHOWS HE KNOWS I AM CAPABLE OF PULLING OFF EVIL STUFF AS HE WATCHES ME,HIT SHANE WITH MY BRASS KNUCKLES,BRINGING BLOOD TO SHANE'S FACE,AS SMACKDOWN GOES OFF THE AIR. "WELL,CONGRATS YOU WENT FROM HEEL TO GOOD ALL IN ONE NIGHT"VINCE SAYS.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD!"SHANE SAYS.  
  
"I HAD TO MAKE IT LOOK REAL,"I SAY WALKING OFF,BUT I'M SMILING BECAUSE I ENJOYED HURTING SHANE.  
  
  
  
  
  
+ THEN ON MY DATE WITH MATT. VINCE SEES US TOGETHER. HE CALLED ME AND MATT INTO HIS OFFICE.VINCE TOLD US THAT ME AND MATT LOOKED SO GOOD TOGETHER, THAT WE SHOULD BE TOGETHER IN THE RING TO. HE TOLD US,CHRISTIAN AND EDGE WERE GOING TO FACE THE HARDY BOYZ FOR THE TITLE. HALFWAY DURING THE MATCH, GTV,WAS GOING TO POP UP,SHOWING ME AND MATT IN A HOTEL ROOM TOGETHER INTIMATELY. EVERYTHING WENT AS PLANNED ,EXCEPT FOR VINCE HADN'T TOLD CHRISTIAN,BECAUSE HE WANTED TO SEE HIS REAL REACTION. THE DISTRACTION MADE MATT ABLE TO ROLL UP CHRISTIAN FOR THE PIN AND THEY WIN. CHRISTIAN LOKED AT ME INSTEAD OF GETTING ANGRY,HE STARTED CRYING. I LOOK AT HIM AND GRAB A MIKE GOING INTO MY HEEL VOICE,"SORRY,BUT I NEEDED AN EXTREME MAN,TO TAME MY WILD HEART!"  
  
I FELT LIKE CRYING,BECAUSE NOBODY KNEW ME AND MATT WERE TOGETHER FOR REAL,AND JASON WAS ONE OF MY FREINDS,ADN HE WASN'T FAKING. I HAD REALLY HURT HIM,AND I COULD TELL BECAUSE I WAS TRAINED IN CANADA.  
  
OUTSIDE THE RING, I WAS FALLING FOR MATT. BUT I WAS AFRAID OF MY PAST CATCHING UP WITH ME. THE SECRET THAT MATT AND JEFF HADN'T FIGURED OUT. THE LITTLE GIRL IN CAMERON, NORTH CAROLINA,THE HARDY BOYS HAD BECAME FREINDS WITH AND CALLED ME BY REAL NAME,CONTESSA, INSTEAD OF LITTLE HOMELESS GIRL.LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. I SAW,JEFF AND MATT WRESTLES,AND LEFT AFTER SCHOOL FOR CANADA. BUT NOBODY KNEW MY BIGGEST SECRET AND NOBODY WAS GOING TO FIND IT OUT. THAT SECRET WAS I HEARD MY REAL FATHER WAS IN THE WWF SOMEWHERE,AND I WAS GOING OT FIND HIM,AND MAKE HIM,SEE HOW MUCH PAIN HE HAD CAUSED ME.  
  
......................................................  
  
  
  
I FIND THE OLD LEATHER FOLDER,CONTAINING MY FATHER'S PHOTO,OUT OF MY BAG. MY SEARCH WAS STARTING TONIGHT,I PULL OUT THE PHOTOGRAPH, I DROP THE PHOTOGRAPH,AND HEAR A FAMILAR VOICE SAY" I SEE YOU FIGURED OUT WHO,IAM!"  
  
I TURN AROUND AND SAY TO HIM" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO YOU WERE?  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE MAD AT ME,"HE SAID,"BUT WE NEED TO LET VINCE NOW,YOU ARE MY ILLEGITAMATE DAUGHTER!"  
  
"OK,MY CHARACTER AND ME ARE BOTH THE ILLEGITAMATE DAUGHTER,OF MARK CALLOWAY,HE GONNA HAVE FUN WITH THIS DEVELOPMENT." I SAY.  
  
I WENT TO MY LOCKER ROOM,TO TELL MATT. AS I AM RUNNING IN,WITH MY BAG,STILL UNZIPPED,I TRIP OVER JEFF'S BOOTS,SPILLING OUT ALL THE CONTENTS OF MY BAG. JEFF AND MATT START PICKING UP MY STUFF. I FREEZE RIGHT WHERE I AM AT WHEN JEFF,PICKS UP MY HIGH SCHOOL YEARBOOK. HE ASKS"HOW DID YOU,GET A YEARBOOK FROM ME AND MATT'S HIGH SCHOOL?"  
  
MATT LOOKS IN IT,AND STARTS READING SOME OF THE LITTLE NOTES.THEN OUT LOUD HE READS ONE," CONTESSA,GLAD MY FIRST TIME WAS WITH YOU.JEFF HARDY."  
  
"CONTESSA,WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US,WHO YOU WERE,AND WHERE DID YOU GO AFTER HIGH SCHOOL?"MATT ASKED.  
  
"BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO FORGET HIGH SCHOOL,THE ONLY REASON I STAYED WAS YOU AND JEFF. I WENT TO CANADA,TO LEARN HOW TO WRESTLE,BRET HART TAUGHT ME A LITTLE,BUT MOSTLY I TRAINED WITH ADAM AND JASON." I ANSWERED.  
  
"I THOUGH YOU HAD BLONDE HAIR."JEFF SAID.  
  
"I DID,BUT I DISCOVERED MANIC PANIC TO." I ANSWERED.  
  
"SO, WHERE IS YOUR TWIN SISTER TAMARA?"MATT ASKED.  
  
"SHE IS IN CANADA,TRAINING WITH BRET HART."I ANSWERED  
  
ADAM, JASON,AND I WERE CALLED TO DO I SIGNING IN CANADA. BRET HART HAD DECIDED TO OPEN A WRESTLING SCHOOL,AND WANTED SOME SUPERSTARS TO SIGN AUTOGRAPH FOR FANS. I KISSED MATT GOODBYE,BECAUSE HIM AND JEFF HAD TO GO TO LITTLE ROCK,ARKANSAS AND DO A SIGNING. ON THE PLANE,ADAM,JASON,AND I WERE ON THE SAME ROW. JASON TURNED TO ME,AND TEARS FILLING HIS EYES,AND ASKED ME"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE GTV,ANGLE?"  
  
"VINCE SAID HE WAS GOING TO TELL YOU." I ANSWERED.  
  
"WELL, HE DIDN'T." JASON SNAPPED AT ME.  
  
"JAY-JAY YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND,I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU ON PURPOSE," I COULD FEEL TEARS STARTING TO FORM IN MY EYES,"YOU AND BLONDIE ARE MY BEST BUDS,AND SO ARE THE HARDYS,VINCE SAW ME AND MATT ON A DATE,AND CHANGED THE WHOLE STORYLINE,PLUS,I WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH THE HARDYS,AND THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES THAT WERE NICE TO ME",AT THIS POINT,THE TEARS STARTED STREAMING DOWN MY FACE,AND I CONTINUED,"PLUS,THE FACT THAT MARK CALLOWAY IS MY REAL FATHER."  
  
ADAM LOOKED AT ME,AND SAID"DON'T CRY,HONEY-BEAR,IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT." HONEY-BEAR ADAM NICKNAME FOR ME,BUT THAT'S A WHOLE OTHER STORY,THAT I AM NOT READY TO TELL YET.  
  
"ALL THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY."I SAY,CROSSING MY EYES AND LAUGHING. ADAM AND JAY LOOK AT ME AND START LAUGHING TO. AS WE GET OFF THE PLANE,MY SISTER TAMARA IS WAITING FOR ME. I CAN SEE,HER TRAINING PAID OFF.  
  
THEN I SAW ADAM SMILE AT TAMARA, HE RAN OVER AND HUGGED HER, THEN HE LET HER GO. WHEN,WE ARRIVED AT THE OPENING AT BRET'S NEW SCHOOL. A LITTLE GIRL CAME UP TO ME AND SAID"NICALA,YOU MY FAVORITE."  
  
I SAID,"THANK YOU."AND GAVE HER AN AUTOGRAPH, I MISS MY SON,BUT THAT TO IS ANOTHER STORY.  
  
BRET CAME OVER AND SAID,"HOW DID YOU CONVINCE VINCE, TO MAKE YOU BOTH A HEEL AND A GOOD GUY?"  
  
" COOL,ISN'T IT, I DIDN'T IT WAS VINCE IDEA." I ANSWERED BACK.  
  
HE ENDED ARE CONVERSATION BY SAYING,"I DIDN'T KNOW RIKISHI,COULD FLY." REFERRING TO MY LOW-BLOW,WHICH CHYNA HAS STARTED CALLING IT THE ATOMIC LOW- BLOW BECAUSE MY STRENGTH SEND THEM FLYING OVER THE TOP ROPE. AFTERWARDS HE STARTED LAUGHING.  
  
TAMARA CAME BACK WITH ME,ADAM,AND JASON. I TOOK HER TO SMACKDOWN. IN TAKER'S LOCKER ROOM,I SAID TO HER "THIS IS MARK CALLOWAY OUR FATHER."  
  
"YOU HAVE A TWIN,HOW AM I GOING TO TELL YOU TWO APART!"HE SAID.  
  
"TAMARA,HAS NO TATTOOS,AND I HAVE TWO,ONE ON MY BACK OF A DRAGON,AND THE TAKER SYMBOL ON MY ARM." I ANSWERED.  
  
BEFORE MY MATCH, I TELL MATT,THAT TAKER IS MY REAL FATHER.  
  
IN THE RING,MATT STARTS PLAYING,'I WANT IT THAT WAY' BY THE BACKSTREET BOYS,THAT WAS THE SONG THAT WAS PLAYING WHEN WE FIRST KISSED. HE GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE,AND LOOKED ME IN THE EYE,AND SAID" CONTESSA CALLOWAY,WILL YOU MARRY ME?"  
  
MARK COMES DOWN TO THE RING,AND SAYS," NOT WITHOUT MY BLESSING,AND I GIVE IT TO YOU BOTH."  
  
I LOOK AT MATT,AND SAY"YES,MY LOVE !"  
  
..........................................................  
  
IN A 6 WAY LADDERMATCH FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN PUSH THE LADDER,I AM ON. I HIT THE FLOOR HARD,AND MY WORLD FADES TO BLACK.BEFORE EVERYTHING WENT BLACK,I HEAR MATT SCREAM,"NO,NICALA,WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?"THEN THE BLACKNESS ENGULFS ME.  
  
WHILE IN MY UNCONSCIOUS SLUMBER. I WAS REMEMBERING HIGH SCHOOL YEARS,LIKE I WAS WATCHING A MOVIE. I SEE TAMARA AND MATT,AND I SEE ME AND JEFF ON A DOUBLE DATE. OUR FIRST DATE TOGETHER AT THE LOCAL PIZZERIA. THEN,MY LIFE ZOOMS AHEAD TO MY PROM WITH JEFF. TAMARA IS WITH MATT, SHE MAKES MATT LOOK SMALL BEING 4 INCHES TALLER. I AM 5 INCHES TALLER THAN JEFF AFTERWARDS,ME AND JEFF,GET A HOTEL ROOM. WE DID IT DOGGIE STYLE,WHILE WATCHING X-FILES. THAT IS HOW ME AND JEFF LOST OUR VIRGINITY,BUT WE DECIDE TO DO 5 CHAPTERS OF THE KARMA-SUTRA. I GO AHAEAD A FEW MONTHS IN CANADA,AND PREGNANT. THEN I STARTED WAKING UP ALL I SAW WAS COLORS. THINKING IT WAS SKITTLES, I GRABBED IT. I HEAR JEFF SCREAM,"MY HAIR,LET GO!"  
  
THIS SNAPS ME AWAKE,I'M IN A HOSPITAL,THE ROOM IS FILLED WITH WWF SUPERSTARS. MARK CALLOWAY CAME IN WITH COFFEE FOR EVERYONE. I LOOK AT MATT AND SAY"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
MATT ANSWERS" YOU FELL OFF A LADDER,AND HIT THE FLOOR."  
  
I LOOK AT MARK,SEEING THE SMACKDOWN CAMERAS," THE LORD OF DARKNESS,ARE YOU A SLAVE OF THE MCMAHONS OR SOMETHING."  
  
HE DROPS THE COFFE AND SAYS,"I'M NOBODY'S SLAVE."  
  
I GET UP, AND GET DRESSED,BECAUSE THE DOCTOR'S WERE RELEASING ME. AS EVERYONE IS EXITING.KAYLA ANGLE,KURT'S LITTLE SISTER,COMES SKIPPING DOWN THE HALL. BIG SHOW IS WITH HER,SHE HATES HER BROTHER,SO SHE PLAYED A TRICK ON HIM. SHE HAD A BOX OF CHERRIES AND KEPT GIVING THEM TO BIG SHOW.BIG SHOW, WAS DRESSED UP LIKE VAL VENIS IN A TOWEL,AND LOOKED AT KURT,AND SAID"WHAT?ALL I AM DOING IS POPPING HER CHERRIES!"  
  
KURT ANGLE,FAINTED AND DISAPPEARED IN TO PIKISHI'S BOTTOM. I LOOK AT MATT AND SAID"OH,DAMN,I FORGOT MY SWITCHBLADE KNIFE,I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"  
  
I RUM IMTO THE HOSPITAL ROOM,SEEING JUST THE TABLE CLEANED OFF,I THOUGHT TO MYSELF,THEY HAVE SO REALLY LAZY NURSES. THE DUDLEYS ARE BEHIND THE DOOR,THEY CLOSE IT. I SCREAM AT THEM AND GRAB MY KNIFE.  
  
..........................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I HEAR CONTESSA SCREAM AND SHE DOESN'T SCREAM FOR NOTHING.  
  
I START RUNNING TO THE ROOM,NOBODY HURTS MY TRUE LOVE. I SEE MARK,LOOKING AT ME HE HEARD IT TO. I SAY TO HIM,"THAT WAS A WARNING SCREAM,NOT ONE FOR HELP WASN'T IT!"  
  
MARK SHOOK HIS HEAD YES.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA POV  
  
I GET A LITTLE KNIFE HAPPY,THEN I TAKE MY BRASS KNUCKLES OUT. I START BEATING THEM,AND I SNAP OUT WHEN I HEAR FOOTSTEPS RUNNING IN MY DIRECTION. I WALK OUT OF THE ROOM,MATT LOOKS AT ME AND SAYS," YOU'RE BLEEDING."  
  
THEN TAKER SEES THE DUDLEYS,BEING ROLLED TO THE ER,AND SAYS,"I THINK IT WAS THEIRS,THOSE IDIOTS ATTACKED HER WHEN SEE IS MOST DANGEROUS.'  
  
AFTER SMACKDOWN,WENT OFF THE AIR,THE DUDLEYS,CAME TO ME AND SAID,"THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE RIGHTOUS RIVALARY."  
  
...........................................................  
  
  
  
ON RAW,I WAS FORCED IN A MATCH,WITH THE ROCK.THIS WAS THE STARTING POINT OF MY TURN TO A HEEL. I CHEATED TO WIN THE BELT. EVERYONE BUT THE FANS KNEW MY CHARACTER WAS TURNING TO HEEL. ON SMACKDOWN,I HAD A FIGHT WITH THE GAME,AND WE BOTH PINNED EACH OTHER,MAKING US BOTH THE WWF CHAMPION.AT THE END,I AM SEEN WALKING OFF WITH THE BELT.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
DAMN, SHE LOOKS SEXY,WITH THE BELT, I THOUGHT WHILE LAYING IN OUR HOTEL ROOM.I TOOK A PICTURE OF HER WEARING NOTHING BUT THE BELT. THEN,SHE TOOK ONE OF ME WITH THE BELT. I LOOKED AT HER AND SAID," I LOVE YOU,CONTESSA!"  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I WAS SUPRISED WHEN MATT TOLD ME HE LOVED ME,I STARTED CRYING FROM HAPPINESS AND FEAR,HOW WAS I GOING TO TELL HIM A SECRET THAT HAD DROVE ME OUT OF CAMERON.  
  
ON THE NEXT RAW,ROCK WAS GIVING ONE OF HIS SPEECHES,WHICH HE WAS ACTUALLY SITTING UP MY HEEL TURN. HE CALLS OUT TRIPLE H AND SAYS,"YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE THAT TITLE,BECAUSE NANCI DRUE,HATES YOUR GUTS."  
  
NANCI DRUE IS MY WRESTLING NAME. TRIPLE H, SAYS "WHATEVER, BUT I HAVE A NEW MEMBER OFDX , TO INTRODUCE, SHAWN MICHEALS, WANTED ME TO LET HER COME OUT TO OLD D-X MUSICS"  
  
I COME OUT IN A NEON GREEN LEATHER OUTFIT. EVERYONE STARTS SCREAMING "NO NANCI, SAY IT ISN'T SO!"  
  
"ROCK, I'M TIRED OF STANDING IN EVERYONES SHADOW, ESPECIALLY MY FATHER'S UNDERTAKER", I SAID CONTINUING " PLUS, I'M NOT THE ONLY NEW MEMBERS, WHICH TRIPLE H, TOLD ME I COULD INTRODUCE THE HARDY BOYZ."  
  
"EVERYBODY, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT, STEPHANIE AND I ARE NO LONGER TOGETHER, AND CHYNA IS TAKING STEPHANIE'S PLACE." TRIPLE H SAID  
  
AFTER THE SHOW , WHILE PACKING MY STUFF, ADAM COMES INTO MY LOCKER ROOM AND SAYS, "HONEYBUN, CAN WE TALK ALONE, PLEAES?"  
  
" SURE, MATT IS TALKING WITH D-X, JEFF ALREADY LEFT WITH KAYLA ANGLE." I ANSWERED  
  
"I WAS WONDEREING ABOUT US, AND I WAS THINKING ABOUT TWO PEOPLE." HE STARTED  
  
"POOH-BEAR, THEY ARE OK, I HIRED A NANNY." I ANSWERED.  
  
"HAVE YOU TOLD MATT AND JEFF YET?" HE ASKEDALSO TAMARA IS DATING JASON NOW, DID YOU KNOW?"  
  
"NO, I CAN'T JUST WALK UP TO JEFF, AND SAY GUESS WHAT WHEN WE LOST ARE VIRGINITY, I GOT PREGNANT AND HAD TWINS." I ANSWERED  
  
"HONEY-BEAR, YOU NEED TO TELL HIM, AND IF MATT TRULY LOVES YOU, HE WON'T HOLD IT AGAINST YOU."ADAM SAID  
  
"I KNOW POOH-BEAR, BUT I'M SCARED." I ANSWERED.  
  
__________________________________  
  
PART 9 PREVIEW:  
  
AT THE HOTEL, JEFF, KAYLA, MATT, AND WERE IN THE ROOM.  
  
"WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?" THEY ALL ASKED.  
  
"IT'S ABOUT THE REASON, I LEFT CAMERON, WITHOUT SAYING GOOD-BYE," I STARTED, TEARS WERE FORMING,"I ALWAYS HEARD PEOPLE SAY IT ONLY TAKES ONE TIME."  
  
" I KNOW, YOU HAVE AIDS DON'T YA?"JEFF SAID, HEADING OVER TO HUG ME.  
  
"NO THAT'S NOT IT!!" I SAID BACK.  
  
"I WAS PREGNANT AND SCARED, BECAUSE OF WHAT MY MOM WAS LIKE." I SAID  
  
"THAT'S OK, CONTESSA, OR AS ADAM CALLS YOU, HONEY-BEAR." MATT SAYS LAUGHING.  
  
"WELL, SINCE EVERYONE IS TELLING THEIR SECRETS." KAYLA STARTED. SHE AND KURT ANGLE ATTENDED OUR HIGH SCHOOL TOO. CHRIS JERICHO ATTENDED ONE SEMESTER."I LOST MY VIRGINITY, TO Y2J."  
  
RIGHT THEN, WE HEAR A THUMP, AND KURT ANGLE FALLS OUT OF A CLOSET." OH NO, NOW EVERYBODY IS GOING TO KNOW MY SECRET." I START CRYING.  
  
"IT'S TRUE, IT'S TRUE!" KURT SAID  
  
"EXCUSE ME YA'LL, I HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF, KURT COME HERE, NOW!." KAYLA SAID TO KURT  
  
I LEAN OVER TOWARDS JEFF AND WHISPER,"I HAD TWINS, AND THEY..." I AM CUT OFF BY A SCREAM COMING FROM TAMAMRA'S ROOM.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I AM WRITING THIS PART STRAIGHT OUT OF MY HEAD I USUALLY WRITE IT DOWN ON PAPER. THIS PART WILL HAVE DIFFERENT PEOPLE'S POINT OF VIEW. ALL OF THEM HAVE A SECRET THAT WILL BE REVEALED. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I LEAN OVER TOWARDS JEFF AND WHISPER,"I HAD TWINS,AND THEY..." I AM CUT OFF FROM A SCREAM COMING FROM TAMARA'S ROOM."WHAT THE HELL?" I YELL AS I BOLT OUT THE DOOR TOWARD MY SISTER'S ROOM. I HEAR KAYLA COMING UP BEHIND ME,"WHAT HAPPENED?"SHE ASKED."I WAS TO BUSY BEATING MY BROTHER KURT UP."  
  
............................................................  
  
TAMARA'S POV  
  
THERE I WAS MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS,HAVING AN INTIMATE MOMENT,WITH MY NEW BOYFRIEND JASON RESO,A.K.A CHRISTIAN.  
  
WHEN THE DOOR WAS KICKED OPEN,AND MY DEAR OLD DAD,CAME IN SCARING ME CAUSING TO SCREAM. I BET EVERYONE INCLUDING MY SISTER,MY DAD ADORES HER,DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL. CONTESSA CAN DO NO WRONG IN HIS EYE. HE LOOKED AT ME AND SAYS,"I LOVE YOU,BUT WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE CONTESSA."  
  
"THERE IS MY SISTER,EVEN IN HIGH SCHOOL,JEFF LIKED HER MORE THAN ME,AND I HAD TO SETTLE ON MATT. SO,I TOOK THE LITTLE HARDY PRICK'S VIRGINITY AND TOSSED HIM TO THE SIDE."I YELLED AT HIM.  
  
"BE MORE LIKE CONTESSA,"I SNICKERED,SHOWING THE ANGER IN MY VOICE,"MARRY ANY GUY THAT SHOWS ME AFFECTION? I THINK I'LL PASS AND SCREW AS MANY GUYS AS I WANT. YOU KNOW SHE HAD THREE HUSBANDS WHILE SHE WAS STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL."  
  
THIS HAD STRUCK HIM HARD,LITTLE MISS PERFECT CONTESSA WASN'T SO PERFECT AFTER ALL.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I WAS WORRIED WHEN I HEARD TAMARA SCREAM. SO,ME AND JEFF FOLLOWED BEHIND CONTESSA. AS WE ENTERED THE ROOM WE SAW MARK AND TAMARA IN A HEATED ARGUMENT. THEN I HEARD A COMMENT THAT SHOCK MY WHOLE MENTAL FOUNDATION. I HEARD TAMARA SAY,"JEFF LIKED HER MORE THAN ME,AND I HAD TO SETTLE ON MATT. SO.I TOOK THAT LITTLE HARDY PRICK'S VIRGINITY AND TOSSED HIM TO THE SIDE."  
  
I SAW JASON,IN THE CORNER, WITH A I THINK ALL HELL JUST BROKE LOOSE. AFTER I HEARD TAMARA'S REMARK,MY ANGER TOOK OVER ME AND LET IT ALL COME OUT,"TAMARA,YOU ARE A HEARTLESS WHORE."  
  
............................................................  
  
JEFF'S POV  
  
I STILL WONDER WHERE MY SONS ARE BUT MY BEST FREINDS SISTER SOUNDED LIKE SHE WAS IN TROUBLE. THE SITE I SAW WHEN I TURNED THE CORNER CAUSED ME TO SHOUT WITHOUT EVEN RELIZING IT,"HOLY SHIT,LOOK WHO GOT CAUGHT IN THE ACT."  
  
I WAS JUST JOKING WITH TAMARA,WHEN SHE YELLED BACK,"ALL I EVER WANTED FROM YOU,WAS YOU TO LIKE ME,BUT NO,YOU FELL FOR MY SISTER ,THE HORNY SLUT."  
  
CONTESSA HEARD THAT,AND EVERYONE IN TAMARA'S ROOM ,KNEW ALL SHIT HAD JUST HIT THE FAN.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
A HORNY SLUT,THAT WHAT SHE THINKS,I AM, AFTER HURTING MATT'S FEELINGS. I NEEDED TO TEACH MY SISTER A LESSON.I JUMPED ON HER AND FOUGHT HER RIGHT IN HER HOTEL ROOM. SHE SHOOK ME OFF,I WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF HER WINDOW. I SAW HER FIXING TO CHARGE AND MOVED OUT OF THE WAY,SHE FELL OUT OF THE WINDOW. MARK LOOKED AT ME AND SAID,"SHE'S YOUR SISTER,YOU BETTER GO SEE IF SHE IS OK."  
  
I LOOK OUT THE WINDOW,AND SEE HER SITTING UP IN SNOW SWEARING. I LOOK AT EVERYBODY,AND SAY,"SHE IS OK."  
  
I SEE MATT WITH TEARS IN HIS EYES,AND I HUG HIM. WE WALK BACK TO OUR HOTEL ROOM,AND I TOLD MATT DON'T LET TAMARA GET TO HIM,SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYBODY BUT HERSELF.  
  
............................................................  
  
JEFF'S POV  
  
I LAUGHED WHEN TAMARA FELL OUT OF THE WINDOW,I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. THEN,SEEING HER IN A SNOW BANK. I SAW CONTESSA COMFORTING MATT,AND I DECIDED I COULD WAIT FOR ANOTHER DAY,TO FIND OUT WHERE MY SON'S WERE.  
  
............................................................  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I KNOW CONTESSA THINKS I MAD AT HER,I AM NOT. SHE DEFENDED ME AGAINST HER SISTER. I KNEW THAT TOOK A LOT OF GUTS ON HER PART. I CAN TELL SHE HAS BEEN CRYING ON HER SIDE OF OUR BED.AROUND HER EYES ARE RED AND PUFFY,BUT WHEN SHE IS ASLEEP LIKE THIS I LOVE HER EVEN MORE.  
  
JEFF AND KAYLA ARE ASLEEP IN HIS BED. KAYLA WAS CONTESSA'S BEST FRIEND IN HIGH SCHOOL. KURT ANGLE ALWAYS WAS HITTING ON CONTESSA,BUT SHE IGNORED HIM. I THOUGHT MY BROTHER AND CONTESSA WOULD MARRY,SHE CAME TO ALL HIS MATCHES.  
  
THEN I REMEMBERED HOW TAMARA,SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HAVING THREE HUSBANDS IN HIGH SCHOOL. CONTESSA SAID SHE HAD A LOT OF SECRETS THAT SHE NEEDED TO TELL ME,BUT SHE WOULD TELL ME THEM PIECE BY PIECE. I ALREADY KNEW ABOUT ADAM AND JEFF,NOW I KNOW ABOUT THE BABIES SHE HAD. THE TELEPHONE BRINGS ME BACK TO REALITY. I PICK IT UP,AND A FRANTIC FEMALE VOICE ASKS FOR CONTESSA.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I FELT ASHAMED OF MYSELF,FOR NOT TELLING MATT SOONER. I FEEL MATT ROCK ME AWAKE HE KISSES ME ON THE CHEEK AND SAYS"YOU HAVE A CALL."  
  
"HELLO,"I ANSWER.  
  
"CONTESSA,THIS IS ERIN," MY SONS NANNY SAID.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG,ERIN?"I ASK.  
  
"ASHTON,IS VERY SICK,I TOOK HIM,TO THE HOSPITAL,HE HAS A TEMPATURE OF 101,AND THE DOCTOR'S WANT CONSENT FROM THE PARENT BEFORE THEY DO TEST TO SEE WHAT'S WRONG."ERIN ANSWERED CRYING OVER THE PHONE.  
  
"OK,I'LL BE THERE AS QUICK,AS I CAN WE ARE IN RALIEGH,NOW,BYE,"I SAID HANGING UP THE PHONE.  
  
I TAPPED MATT ON THE SHOULDER,AND WHISPER,"ASHTON SICK,I HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL IN CAMERON QUICK,I'LL CALL YOU TWO TOMMORROW,UNLESS YOU TWO WANT TO GO WITH ME."  
  
MATT LOOKED AT ME,AND THREW A PILLOW AT JEFF,AND SAID,"GET UP,ONE OF YOUR SONS IS SICK,WE HAVE TO GET TO CAMERON,SO GRAB YOUR CLOTHES."  
  
"CAMERON??" JEFF SAID SUPRISED.  
  
"THAT'S WHERE I LIVE WHEN I'M NOT WORKING,ACTUALLY I LIVE NEXT DOOR TO YOU,"I TOLD HIM.  
  
............................................................  
  
KAYLA'S POV  
  
I WOKE UP TO ALOT OF COMMOTION,I HEARD BITS AND PEICES SOMETHING,ABOUT CONTESSA'S SON IN A HOSPITAL. I GRAB MY CLOTHES AND GET THEM ON,AND FOLLOW THEM TO HER HUMMER,SHE RENTED. SHE TOLD US TO BUCKLE UP,AND SHE LEFT THAT HOTEL IN A HURRY. IN ABOUT AN HOUR,WE ARRIVED AT THE HOSPITAL,CONTESSA WENT IN,WHILE WE TRIED TO FIND A PARKING SPACE.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I SAW ASHTON,LAYING ON THE BED,AND I SIGNED THE CONSENT FORMS,AND HELD MY SON'S HAND AS THEY DREW HIS BLOOD. HE LOOKED AT ME AND SAID,"MOMMY,I AM A BIG BOY I DIDN'T CRY."  
  
"I KNOW,AND I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU,I FOUND YOUR FATHER,AND HE IS HERE AND HIS BROTHER,YOUR UNCLE MATT."I TOLD MY SON.  
  
............................................................  
  
JEFF'S POV  
  
I HEARD A FEMALE VOICE YELL FROM AROUND THE CORNER,"JEFFERY LEE CALLOWAY,GET BACK HERE,"  
  
RIGHT THEN A LITTLE BOY SLID UNDERNEATH MY LEGS,AND DID THE GUN SIGNS. THAT HAD TO BE ONE OF MY SONS,HE LOOKED LIKE ME WHEN I WAS HIS AGE.  
  
I SAW HIM CLIMB ON TOP OF A TABLE,AND SAY TO HIS NANNY,"I CAN TO THE SWANTON BOMB TOO,WATCH ME,"  
  
I CAUGHT HIM IN MID AIR. I CARRIED HIM BACK TO THE ROOM,AND SAW MY OTHER SON. HE LOOKED AT ME AND SAID,"ARE YOU MY DADDY?"  
  
"YES,"I ANSWERED.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I COULD ALREADY SEE,THAT THESE WERE JEFF'S.I MET JEFFERY FIRST,NOT FACE TO FACE. I WAS BEHIND JEFF,WHEN HE CAUGHT HIM IN THE AIR . I WENT IN THE ROOM AND SAW,CONTESSA AND ASHTON. I LOOKED ON THE FOLDER AND HIS MIDDLE NAME WAS MOORE LIKE MINE.  
  
I COULD TELL,THAT CONTESSA,WANTED ME TO MEET HER SONS UP CLOSE.I WENT OVER TO HER,AND SHE SAID"THIS IS ASHTON AND JEFFERY,MY SONS,MATT."  
  
"NICE TO MEET YOU,"I HEARD THE BOYS SAY IN UNISON.  
  
"JEFFERY,NO SWANTONS IN THE HOSPITAL"CONTESSA SAID TO HER SON.ASHTON ROOM NUMBER WAS 61,AND MY HEIGHT IS 6'1",BUT JUST FATE OR SOMETHING ELSE,I DON'T KNOW.  
  
............................................................  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

+ CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I WAKE UP TO THE SOUND OF MACHINES BEEPING IN MY SON'S ROOM. THE NURSES RUN IN AND TEL ME TO WAIT OUTSIDE. I HEAR ONE OF THE NURSES TO CALL FOR ASHTON'S DOCTOR. I WAIT ANXIOUSLY AS THEY WORK ON MY SON.  
  
............................................................. JEFF'S POV  
  
I RUN TO THE ROOM,AND AM STOPPED BY CONTESSA IN THE HALLWAY. SHE TURNED TO ME AND SAID,"NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN TILL HE IS STABILIZED. I SEE MORE DOCTORS COME IN,AND I KNEW THAT WASN'T GOOD. FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE I SAW HIM,JEFFERY WAS AS QUIET AS A MOUSE. THEN,WE ALL HEARD IT,THE MACHINES GO FLAT LINE.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
ALL I SEE RUNNING BY ME IS A PURPLE STREAK,HEADED TOWARDS ASHTON'S ROOM. I START RUNNING BEHIND MY BROTHER. AT ASHTON'S ROOM, I CATCH UP WITH HIM. I KISS CONTESSA ON THE CHEEK,AND HER PHONE RINGS. I HOPE IT ISN'T VINCE THIS WOULD BE BAD TIMING. SHE HANGS UP,AND IS UPSET BY THE PHONE CALL. I AM STANDING BEHIND HER ,WHEN THE DOCTOR'S CAME OUT AND SAID,"WE ARE SORRY TO INFORM,YOU BUT YOUR SON'S ORGANS ,HAVE SHUT DOWN,AND HE DIED."  
  
JEFF RUNS OVER TO KAYLA,AND CRIES ON HER SHOULDER, I TRY TO COMFORT CONTESSA,BUT SHE ISN'T MY CONTESSA,BECAUSE SHE PULLS AWAY FROM ME.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I SEE MATT COMING,AND I'M GLAD HE IS HERE WITH ME, THEN MY PHONE RINGS,I ANSWER IT. THEN THE VOICE ON THE PHONE,SNAPS ME BACK TO MY DAYS IN CANADA.  
  
" HELLO,REMEMBER ME,WELL I'M OUT OF PRISON,AND THREE YEARS IS A LONG TIME TO GO WITHOUT SOME,SO I'M GONNA COME GET ME SOME,"THE VOICE SAID.  
  
I ANSWERED BACK,"I REMEMBER YOU,CANADIAN PRICK."  
  
I HANG UP THE PHONE, THEN THE DOCTORS COME OUT AND GAVE US,A SPEECH,ENDING WITH SORRY BUT YOUR SON IS DEAD. I GO INTO THE BATHROOM,AND SPLASH WATER ON MYSELF,MATT PROBABLY THINKS I AM GOING TO LEAVE HIM,BUT THAT CALL JUST GOT TO MY NERVES. I COME BACK OUT OF THE BATHROOM,AND GO OVER TO MATT AND SAY,"I'M SORRY,I DIDN'T MEAN TO PULL AWAY FROM YOU LIKE THAT, I NEED YOU NOW MORE THAN I EVER HAD BEFORE, THAT WAS A GUY IN CANADA,I DON'T KNOW HOW HE EVEN GOT MY CELL PHONE NUMBER,HE RAPED ME,AND WAS PUT IN PRISON,NOW HE IS OUT, I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HE GOT MY NUMBER,YOU,VINCE,AND ADAM,OR THE ONLY ONE'S THAT KNOW THE NUMBER."  
  
............................................................  
  
FEW HOURS AGO, ADAM COPELAND SITTING ON HIS COUCH HEARS A KNOCK AND GOES TO ANSWER THE DOOR.  
  
............................................................  
  
ADAM'S POV  
  
I ANSWER THE DOOR AND AM MET WITH A PUNCH. I LOOK UP,AND HENERY COTONSON IS OUT OF PRISON. THEY SHOULD LOCK HIM AWAY FOR LONGER THAN THEY DID. HE ONLY RECIEVED THREE YEARS FOR RAPING CONTESSA. HE PUSHES ME DOWN TO THE FLOOR,AND DEMANDS HER PHONE NUMBER,AND I TELL HIM NO. HE KEEPS BEATING ME UNTIL I GIVE,I'M SORRY CONTESSA,BUT THE PAIN WAS TO GREAT,AT LEAST I WASN'T GOING TO TELL HER WHERE SHE LIVED,I WOULD DIE BEFORE I TOLD HIM THAT.  
  
............................................................  
  
HENRY'S POV  
  
I HEARD HOW UPSET SHE WAS,I WAS GOING TO GET HER. I KNEW ADAM WOULD KNOW WHERE SHE LIVED. I PICKED HIM UP AND DEMANDED TO KNOW WHERE SHE LIVED.HE TOLD ME NEVER,HIS PHONE RANG AND I TOLD HIM TO ANSWER IT.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I CALLED ADAM'S HOUSE,AND HE ANSWERED,I TOLD HIM I WAS JUST CHECKING BECAUSE HENRY HAD CALLED ME. THEN ADAM SAID SOMETHING THAT MADE COMPLETE SENSE TO ME,OUR SECRET LITTLE FUNNY SENTENCES,THIS ONE MEANT,HE IS HERE AND TRYING TO FIND YOU,HE SAID TO ME,"MY BLUE MONKEYS ARE LOOSE IN THE HOUSE."  
  
THEN I HEARD HENRY'S VOICE IN THE BACKGROUND AND HE YELLED AT HIM,TO TELL HIM WHERE I WAS,HE REFUSED AND I HEARD THE SHOT AND DROPPED MY PHONE,ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAD DIED PROTECTING ME.  
  
............................................................  
  
  
  
.............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
THE SUNDAY AFTER MY SON AND ADAM HAD DIED. THE FUNERALS WERE SCHEDULED,THERE WAS A DOUBLE,BECAUSE ADAM WANTED TO BE BURIED BY ASHTON,FOR SOME REASON. ALL THE WWF SUPERSTARS WERE THERE. I NEEDED TO TELL MATT THAT,THEIR WAS A GIFT THAT MY MOM GAVE ME THAT ACTUALLY IS THE ONLY GOOD THING SHE LEFT ME.  
  
TAMARA WAS SHAKEN,BECAUSE SHE AND ADAM HAD BEEN MORE THAN FRIENDS LIKE I HAD. BUT SOMEBODY HAD TO BE THE STRONG ONE. JEFF LAID FLOWERS ON ASHTON AND ADAM'S CASKET. I SAW A TEAR ROLL DOWN HIS CHEEK. MATT FOLLOWED ME UP THERE AS I LOOKED AT MY ASHTON AND MY ETERNAL FRIEND ADAM. HE DIED PROTECTING ME. WHEREVER HENRY IS HE BETTER WATCH OUT,BECAUSE HE JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG WOMAN.  
  
............................................................  
  
HENRY'S POV  
  
I HAD FOUND THE LITTLE SLUT, I HAD TO MAKE A MOVE. I WALKED UP ,BEHIND HER AND SAID,"HI,BEAUTIFUL!"  
  
SHE TURNED AROUND AND KNOCKED ME DOWN,I LOVE THE FRISKY ONES. I GRAB HER SISTER AND PULL HER TOWARDS MY CAR.I SHOVE HER IN THE BACKSEAT AND TAKE OFF.  
  
............................................................  
  
TAMARA'S POV  
  
I WAS CRYING AT ADAM'S GRAVE,WHEN I HAND CUFFED OVER MY MOUTH. I TRY TO KICK OUT,BUT BRUSHED JAY-JAY'S NECK. HE TURNED AROUND AND SAW HENRY,HE TRIED TO CATCH US,BUT HENRY WAS TO FAST. I HOPE MY SISTER KILLS THIS S.O.B,AND RID THE WORLD OF HIM. PLEASE CONTESSA FIND ME SOON,AND I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING BACK I EVER SAID.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I HAD TO PULL,CONTESSA AWAY FROM THE GRAVES,HER FATHER CAME OVER TO TALK TO HER. SHE KEPT LOOKING AROUND LOOKING FOR SOMEONE IN THE BUSHES. SHE KEPT SAYING OVER AND OVER AGAIN,BRINGING FEAR TO ME,AT THE ANGER IN HER VOICE,"HE IS GOING TO PAY,FOR EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE."  
  
I KNEW SHE MEANT THE GUY WHO HAD SHOT ADAM, SHE LAID A WINNIE THE POOH BEAR DOWN ON HIS GRAVE AS SHE WALKED OFF.  
  
............................................................  
  
MARK'S POV  
  
MY DAUGHTER'S ANGER ASTOUNDED ME AT FIRST. I LOOKED AROUND FOR CAMERAS,THINKING MAYBE THERE WAS ONE AROUND,THERE WAS NONE TO BE FOUND. THEN I SAW SOMETHING IN HER HANDS,THAT I HAD ONLY SEEN BEING THE UNDERTAKER. SHE WAS HOLDING A BOOK OF SHADOWS.  
  
I KNEW HER MOTHER WAS INTERESTED IN THE STUFF,BUT NOT HER.I WENT OVER TO ASK HER ABOUT IT.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I WAS GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY,MY MOM HAD TAUGHT ME HOW TO USE MY POWERS,BEFORE SHE WENT CRAZY AND TRIED TO KILL ME. HE WAS GOING TO DIE SLOWLY AND VERY PAINFUL.  
  
............................................................  
  
RAW IS WAR  
  
VINCE DEDICATED THE SHOW TO ADAM AND MY SON. BEFORE THE SHOW I GAVE JEFF,ASHTON'S FAVORITE TOY,A TIGGER DOLL THAT BOUNCED. MATT WAS SUPRISED I PARTED WITH IT,I TOLD HIM,"I KNEW ASHTON,ALL HIS LIFE,JEFF DIDN'T HE DESERVES TO HAVE SOME KIND OF MEMORY OF HIM."  
  
THE DOCTOR'S TOLD ME THAT SOMEBODY HAD FED MY SON,SULFRIC ACID,I ASKED THE NANNY IF ANYONE HAD VISTED THE DAY ASHTON,GOT SICK.SHE ASSURED ME NOBODY HAD BEEN THERE ACCEPT THE CABLEMAN. I ALREADY KNEW WHO THE CABLEMAN HAD BEEN.  
  
I DECIDED TO RELINQUISH MY TITLE TO TRIPLE H,HE SAID TO ME,"YOU FINALLY DID THE RIGHT THING."  
  
BUT VINCE CAME OUT AND TOLD US ME AND TRIPLE H HAD TO HAVE A MATCH,I DIDN'T BRING MY WRESTLING OUTFIT SO I HAD TO WEAR THE CLOTHES I HAD.  
  
I WENT TO MY LOCKER ROOM,AND FOUND AN OUTFIT IN MY SIZE,SHOW THEM WHO YOUR FATHER STANDS FOR NANCI. THE OUTFIT WAS A REPLICA OF THE OLD TAKER OUTFIT. I PUT IT ON IT FIT IN ALL THE RIGHT AREAS.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
JEFF AND I HAD JUST FINISHED OUR MATCH,WHEN WE CAME INTO THE LOCKER ROOM. IT WAS LIT WITH CANDLES,CONTESSA CAME OUT OF THE SHOWER AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF AND SAID,"DAMN,YOU LOOK FINE."  
  
JEFF TOOK A LOOK AND SAID,"YOU REMIND ME OF THE MASKED NINJA,CHYNA TOOK ON,A FEW YEARS AGO."  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS THE MASKED NINJA,SKITTLES,"SHE ANSWERED.  
  
HE STARTED LAUGHING AND SAID," TIGGER-POO,YOU WERE THE NINJA,I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"  
  
"TIGGER-POO, I REMEMBER THAT NICKNAME,"I STARTED," MY OMEGA CHEERLEADER!"  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
HOW DID HE KNOW,I WONDERED.I TURNED TO HIM AND ASKED,"HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?"  
  
"I FOUND YOUR OLD OUTFIT AT YOUR HOUSE," HE ANSWERED.  
  
I CAME OUT TO THE RING IN MY NEW OUTFIT AND TRIPLE H WON THE BELT,HE HELPED ME UP AFTER THE MATCH AND I WENT TO MY LOCKER ROOM.  
  
"CONTESS, ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO RELINQUISH THE TITLE TO ME, YOU DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK,I DON'T FEEL RIGHT ABOUT IT,"HE SAID.  
  
I TOLD EVERYONE GOODBYE,I KISSED MATT AND TOLD HIM,"I'LL BE BACK IN TWO DAYS."  
  
I HAD TRACKED HENRY DOWN AND KNEW WHERE HE HAD MY SISTER, I JUMPED AND TOOK OFF.  
  
............................................................  
  
AS I HEADED DOWN THE DIRT ROAD THE ADDRESS,I HEARD SOMEONE YELL. I STOPPED THE CAR AND,LOOKED IN MY BACKSEAT,MARK AND MATT JUMPED IN THE FRONT SEAT,AND JASON STAYED IN THE BACKSEAT.  
  
AS WE PULLED UP TO THE HOUSE, I STOPPED THE CAR AND HEADED FOR THE DOOR I KICKED IT IN. TAMARA WAS DIED TO A BED STRIPPED NAKED,AND BY THE TEARS ON HER FACE HE HAD RAPED HER.  
  
HE CAME OUT IN THE HALL,THE GLEAM OFF THE KNIFE IN MY HAND AND THE FEAR IN HIS EYES.  
  
I BRING THE KNIFE DOWN TOWARDS HIS CHEST,AND THEN I STOPPED,AND CHANGED MY MIND. THEN HE TURNED TO ME AND SAID,"YOU ALWAYS WERE WEAK."  
  
"THE ONLY WEAK ONE IS YOU," I STARTED,"USING YOUR INSECURITIES ABOUT YOURSELF,AS AN EXCUSE FOR YOUE ACTIONS!"  
  
MARK AND JASON UNTIE TAMARA,WHO GRABS MY KNIFE AND THROWS IT. IT STARTS TO FALL HALFWAY BETWEEN HER AND HIM. HE STARTS TO LAUGH AT HER. "YOU REALLY ARE STUPID,HENRY!"I SAY TO HIM. AS I LOOK AT THE KNIFE AND IT SHOOTS UP AND HITS HIM BETWEEN THE EYES.  
  
WE LEAVE HIS HOUSE AND HEAD BACK TO THE ARENA,WHERE JEFF IS WAITING WITH OUR SON,I GIVE MY SON A KISS GOODBYE,BECAUSE HE IS STAYING WITH JEFF AND KAYLA.  
  
MATT AND I,HAVE A EVENING TO OURSELVES IN MY HOME,IN CANADA,WHICH ADAM LEFT ME IN HIS WILL. I LOCK THE DOOR WHEN WE ENTER.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I KNEW THAT WHEN SHE IS READY TO GO AT IT,SHE IS READY TO GO. THE GTV WAS STAGED AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE HAVE EVER MADE LOVE. WE MAKE OUR WAY TO THE MASTER BEDROOM,AND PULL THE SHEETS BACK. WE BOTH GET UNDRESSED AND SLOW DANCE TO PEARL JAM'S LAST KISS. AFTERWARDS, I PUT HER GENTLY ON THE BED,AND CLIMB IN BESIDE HER. I SLIDE INTO HER,AND SHE UTTERS A LITTLE CRY OF PAIN. THEN SHE LETS ME RIDE HER,AFTER WE ARE DONE,I FOUND OUT THE REASON SHE HAD CRIED OUT,IT WASN'T ME BUT THE SCAR OF WHERE SHE HAD BEEN RAPED. WE JUST LIED IN EACH OTHER'S ARMS THE REST OF THE NIGHT.  
  
WE LOVED JUST TO SIT AND TALK WITH EACH OTHER,SHE WAS TELLING ME SOME THINGS ABOUT ADAM. THEN SHE TURNED AND SAID," WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW ALL MY SECRETS?"  
  
"I FEEL LIKE IT IS TIME."SHE CONTINUED.  
  
"YEAH OK,"I SAID,"I WON'T DUMP YOU,NO MATTER HOW BAD IT IS."  
  
I ALREADY KNEW SHE HAD A LOT OF RELATIONSHIPS BEFORE ME AND HAD MARRIED ANY GUY THAT SHOWED HER LOVE,EVEN MY BROTHER ONE TIME. I HEARD HER TELL ME SHE HAD BEEN MARRIED TEN TIMES,BUT NONE OF THEM LASTED OVER TWO MONTHS,BECAUSE THEY WERE NOT HER SOUL MATE. I KNEW SHE WAS A WITCH. SHE SETTLED IN MY ARMS AND STARTED.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
"MATT, FIRST OF ALL,I'M GOING TO TELL YOU MY REAL LAST NAMES,THAT I HAVE BEEN MARRIED TO,NASH, MORLEY,MCMAHON,HARDY,WALTMAN,THAT RAVEN DUDE I FORGOT HIS LAST NAME, HELMSLEY, COPELAND,AND RESO."  
  
"THAT'S EVERYONE I HAVE BEEN MARRIED TO,I LEFT JASON SHORTLY BEFORE I WAS HIRED IN THE WWF." I CONTINUED,"VINCE SAW ME AT AN AMETAUER WRESTLING SHOW AND SIGNED ME ON THE SPOT."  
  
............................................................  
  
I WAS EXCITED IT WAS MY WEDDING DAY,ALL THE GIRLS IN THE WEDDING WERE THIS IS ALL ABOUT MATT AND CONTESSA'S WEEKEND ALONE  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
IN THE MORNING I JUMP OUT OF BED,AND GO TO SEE THE SUNRISE. ADAM COMES BEHIND ME AND KISSES MY CHEEK. THEN I SNAP BACK TO REALITY WHEN I WOKE UP AND RELIZE IT WAS A DREAM. I STARTED CRYING,BECAUSE I HADN'T BEEN IN THIS HOUSE SINCE ME AND ADAM HAD WENT OUR SEPERATE WAYS. WE HAD DECIDED  
  
WE WERE BETTER FRIENDS THAN LOVERS.  
  
I FEEL MATT, WAKE UP,AND KISSES ME AS HE GETS UP TO GO TAKE A SHOWER. I YELL OUT AT HIM,"WHY MR.HARDY ,YOU HAVE A FINE ASS?"  
  
I HEAR HIM, YELL FROM THE SHOWER,"YOU WANT TO COME TAKE A CLOSER LOOK,"LAUGHING.  
  
I GO TO THE BATHROOM AND HE PULLS ME IN THE SHOWER WITH HIM,AND KISSES ME DEEPLY. I FEEL HIM RUN HIS HAND UP MY LEG AND HE TURNS ME AROUND FACING HIM,AND HE RUBS HIS NAKED BODY AGAINST ME,AND AFTER OUR LITTLE SHOWER, WE ATE SOME BREAKFAST AND DRANK COFFEE, TOGETHER IN THE LIVING ROOM.  
  
THAT'S WHEN I SAW THE PROM PICTURE OF ME AND JEFF,I GUESS I HAD LEFT IT HERE A LONG TIME AGO. ADAM BEING SILLY HAD TAPED HIS HEAD WHERE JEFF'S WAS.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I SAW THE PICTURE IN THE LIVING ROOM,AND GIGGLED WITH HER. SHE THEN WENT TO A CABINET AND GRABBED OUT A VIDEO TAPE,AND POPPED IT IN. IT WAS A PEARL JAM CONCERT AND WE WATCHED IT TOGETHER. AFTER THE LAST SONG,IT WENT FUZZY,SHE STARTED TO GET UP TO REMOVE IT WHEN A FAMILAR VOICE STOPPED HER RIGHT IN HER TRACKS. ADAM WAS ON THE TAPE, HE WAS DOING SOMETHING SILLY PROBABLY GOOFING OFF WITH HIS CAMERA. HE WAS LOOKING AT THE CAMERA AND SAID,"NOW FOR AN EDGE POSE,AND STARTED IMITATING HIMSELF."  
  
THEN ON THE CAMERA,THERE WAS A KNOCK AT HIS DOOR,AND HE LEAVES BUT IS SHOVED BACK IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA,THEN WE SAW HIS WHOLE MURDER ON VIDEO TAPE. I WENT OVER TO HER AND ROCKED HER IN MY ARMS,SHE HAD JUST RELIVED THAT HORRIBLE MURDER AGAIN. I KNEW IT WAS HER THAT CAUSED THE KNIFE TO SHOOT UP AGAIN,BECAUSE I HAD SAW HER PRACTICING BACKSTAGE WITH HER KNIFE,LEVITATING IT WITH THOUGHT.  
  
I WAS DETERMINED TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS NEVER HURT AGAIN,AND I MEANT ANY MEANS I HAD TOO.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MATT,AND I KNEW BECAUSE I FELT CONNECTED TO HIM IN OUR SOUL ALREADY. I LOOKED AT MATT AND WINKED AT THE BED AND WE BOTH JUMPED UP AND RACED TO THE BEDROOM. HE WON BECAUSE HE FLIPPED TO THE ROOM.  
  
I KNEW OUR WEEKEND WASN'T GOING TO END ON A SAD NOTE,NOT BY FAR. AS HE STARTED CARESSING MY BODY WITH KISSES,AND AFTER THAT HE LET ME RIDE THE HARDY'S TRAIN.  
  
............................................................  
  
+ GETTING DRESSED IN DX'S LOCKER ROOM. VINCE WANTED TO HAVE A REAL WEDDING ON TV. AS EVERYONE WAS GETTING ON THEIR DRESSES,I WENT TO WHERE MY DRESS WAS,IT HAD BEEN REPLACED BY ANOTHER ONE,WITH A NOTE ATTACHED,THE NOTE WAS IN ADAM'S HANDWRITING. THE NOTE READ:DEAR HONEY- BEAR,SORRY I COULDN'T BE THERE IN BODY,BUT KNOW I AM HERE, I HAD TO SEE YOUR WEDDING AGAIN. WHAT A GHOST CAN'T MAKE A JOKE. ADAM'POOH- BEAR'COPELAND.  
  
I OPENED UP THE BAG,THE DRESS WAS WHITE WITH BLACK EMBROIDED ROSES ON THE SLEVES,ON THE FRONT WAS A DRAGON,THE GIRLS SAW IT AND GASPED.THE LIGHTS WENT OUT,AND ALL THERE DRESSES WERE THE SAME EXCEPT INSTEAD OF WHITE THEY WERE A LIGHT PURPLE.  
  
I HAD TO GIVE IT TO HIM,FOR A GHOST ADAM SURE HAD GOOD TASTE IN FASHION.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I AM A LITTLE NERVOUS,ALL THE GUYS GET IN THEIR SUITS,I GO TO WHERE MINE IS. THE ORGINAL SUIT IS GONE,INSTEAD THERE IS A BAGGED SUIT WITH A NOTE,I KNEW ADAM'S HANDWRITING WELL.  
  
THE NOTE READ: DEAR MATT,YOU FOUND THE ROSE WHICH I LOST AND YOU MADE HER BLOOM AGAIN. PROTECT HER AND LOVE HER,I AM WATCHING IN SPRIT. ADAM'BROWNIES'COPELAND.  
  
I OPEN THE BAG,AND THE SUIT,HAS A BLACK SHIRT,WITH A WHITE TIE,WITH A BLACK DRAGON ON IT. THE GUYS ALL ASK ME WHERE I GOT IT,RIGHT THEN THE LIGHTS WENT OUT AND BACK ON,AND ALL THE GUYS SUITS WERE A LIGHT PURPLE SHIRT,WITH A TIE JUST LIKE MATT'S.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I CRY AS MATT,SAYS HIS VOWS,AND THEN I SAY MINE,THE PREACHER SAYS"I KNOW PRONOUNCE,YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE,YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE."  
  
ME AND MATT LOCK LIPS AND I SAW ADAM IN MY HEAD SAYING"YOU GUYS WERE MEANT TO BE."  
  
JEFF STARTS WHISTLING,AND ME AND MATT STOP AND LOOK AT HIM. THEN EVERYONE BUST OUT LAUGHING AT JEFF.  
  
I THREW THE MY BOUQUET,AND STEVIE RICHARDS IN DRAG CATCHES IT. HE THROWS IT OVER HIS BACK AND KAYLA CATCHES IT.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I RAISE CONTESSA'S DRESS UP TO GET THE GARTER, I PULLS IT OFF HER LEG,AND THROWS IT. JEFF CATCHES IT,AND SAYS," THIS IS WEIRD,I HAD A QUESTION FOR ,KAYLA."  
  
BRITTANY SPEARS'CRAZY"STARTS PLAYING,AND JEFF WALKS OVER TO KAYLA ,AND SAYS,"KAYLA ANGLE,WILL YOU MARRY ME?"  
  
KAYLA STARTED CRYING AND ANSWERED JEFF WITH A YES.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
AFTER THE RECEPTION,ME AND MATT WENT TO MY MANSION IN CAMERON,NC. AT LEAST VINCE TAKES CARE OF HIS FEMALE WRESTLERS,UNLIKE CANADIAN BARREL BACKYARD WRESTLING,WERE I WAS WORKING BEFORE THE WWF.  
  
I HAD A LITTLE SUPRISE,FOR MATT, A CERTAIN DAIRY PRODUCT IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.  
  
............................................................  
  
PART 16  
  
I COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM,IN NOTHING BUT PURPLE WHIPPED CREAM. MATT LOOKS AT ME AND,GRABS ME AND TOSSES ME ON THE BED. HE LICKS ALL THE ICING OFF OF ME. THEN HE HANDCUFFS ME TO THE BED,AND SAYS,"YOU ARE UNDERARESST FOR STEALING MY HEART."  
  
HE PUSHES HIMSELF INSIDE ME AND RIDES ME,THEN KISSES ME DEEPLY.  
  
  
  
AS ME AND MATT,CONSUMATED OUR MARRIAGE. I FELT ANOTHER PRESENSE IN THE ROOM.MATT MUST OF FELT IT TO,BECAUSE HE STOPPED KISSING MY NECK.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I FELT LIKE ME AND CONTESSA WERE NOT ALONE,THEN I SAW IT A BLACK RAVEN SITTING IN THE WIDOWSILL. I HEARD CONTESSA LOOK AT THE BIRD AND STARTED CURSING IT. SHE OPENED THE WINDOW AND THE RAVEN FLEW IN.  
  
IT BENT ITS WINGS IN AND TOOK SHAPE OF THE WRESTLER RAVEN,HE LOOKED AT ME AND CONTESSA, AND THE WORDS HE SPOKE WERE NOT A THREAT ,BUT A PLEA TO BE CAREFUL,"THE ELDER COUNCIL,FOUND OUT YOUR MOTHER WAS A CALLOUS,AND YOUR FATHER A CALLOWAY,THEY HAVE FORMED A PARTY TO FULFIL THE PROPHECY!'  
  
IT LOOKED AT ME AND SAID,"CONTESSA NAMED ME RAVEN,AND YOU HAVE THE SAME POWER IN YOU."  
  
"WHAT POWER?"I ASKED.  
  
"YOUR A DRUID,MATT,AND IT WAS TO EARLY TO TELL, YOU,RAVEN,THANKS AND SPEARD YOUR WINGS AND BEAT IT?"CONTESSA SAID.  
  
............................................................  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
CONTESSA HAD TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING I KNEW AND I WAS BETRAYING HER. I WISH I HAD THE SAME RESTRAINT SHE HAS BEING ABLE TO RESIST BRIBES.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
MATT AND I LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND I JUMPED BACK ON THE BED. WE STARTED HAVING A PILLOW FIGHT ,AND THEN WE FELL ASLEEP.  
  
I AWAKEN TO A SENSE OF IMPENDING DANGER. MATT IS STILL ASLEEP. THAT TRAITOR RAVEN HAD LED THE COUNCIL TO ME. I STARTED SHAKING MATT FOR HIM TO WAKE UP,AND I STARTED WHIMPERING LIKE A CAGED ANIMAL.  
  
MATT ROLLS OVER AND THEN HE SENSES IT. "OH SHIT!'HE REPLIES.  
  
THE COUNCIL BUST DOWN MY DOOR,AND THEY GRAB ME AND MATT AND KNOCK US OUT. AT LEAST WE ARE TOGETHER.  
  
............................................................  
  
I AWAKEN AND MATT IS BESIDE ME MY HANDS ARE UNTIED AND ME AND MATT ARE HANCUFFED TOGETHER. I LOOK AROUND THE ROOM, I SEE CHYNA HANDCUFFED TO TRIPLE H,STEPHANIE TO TEST,TAMARA TO JASON, KAYLA TO JEFF,AND TORI TO X- PAC.  
  
EACH PAIR HAD A BED,SOMEBODY CAME IN AND LOOKED AROUND,AND SAID,"WELCOME TO THE WRESTLING SUPERSTARS BABY MILL."  
  
I YELL OUT,"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON?"  
  
THE GUY LOOKED AT ME"SOLD HIM TO A COUPLE.FOR TWENTY MILLON DOLLARS,JEFF HARDY LOOK ALIKES ARE IN DEMAND."  
  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"I YELL.  
  
"WE ALREADY HAVE!"HE ANSWERED.  
  
I KNEW IT WAS TRUE BUT DIDN'T WANT TO BELEIVE IT. I CALL OUT WITH MY MIND TO MY FATHER.  
  
............................................................  
  
MARK'S POV  
  
I SNAP AWAKE,AS I HEAR CONTESSA'S VOICE YELLING FOR HELP.  
  
I LOOK AROUND AND DON'T SEE HER.' I'M SO SCARED DADDY, THEY HAVE US LOCKED UP,IN THE OLD DEATH VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL ,GET SOME HELP. THEY HAVE ALREADY SOLD,JEFFERY, HELP US.'  
  
I CALLED VINCE,HE TOLD ME STEPHANIE HAD DISAPPEARED,I KNEW WHERE SHE WAS. VINCE GATHERED UP THE REST OF THE WWF SUPERSTARS TO HELP.  
  
............................................................  
  
I HEARD TO DOOR,BURST OPEN AND SAW MARK STANDING THERE WITH A BLOODY SHOVEL AND THE KEYS TO THE HANDCUFFS AND UNCUFFED EVERYONE. STEPHANIE EVEN GAVE HIM A HUG AND THANKED HIM.  
  
  
  
  
  
I ASK MY DAD,IF HE HAD KILLED THEM. I DON'T KNOW WAS HIS ANSWER."LET'S GET OUT OF HERE"I YELLED.  
  
I HEAR SOMEONE BEHIND MARK IT IS LITTLE JEFF."I RAN AWAY,TO COME BACK TO YOU MOMMY."HE SAID.  
  
WE ALL RAN OUT AND WERE MET BY THE COUNCIL."CALLOWAY YOU MUST DIE."THEY SAID  
  
............................................................  
  
MARK'S POV  
  
ME AND CONTESSA SAY "WHAT?" AT THE SAME TIME.  
  
"FEMALE,CALLOWAY,YOUR EVIL,WILL NOT SPAWN."THE LEADER SAYS.  
  
"LIKE HELL,YOU GO AND BURN,YOUR BOOKS,IF YOU INTREPET ALL THE PROPHECIES LIKE THIS," I CONTINUE,"IT READ HER HEART MUST BE TAKEN IF THE UNION HAPPENS AND SHE IS BORN,IT MEANT BY LOVE,AND SHE IS MARRIED TO MATT HARDY."  
  
"WE THOUGHT IT MEANT WE HAD TO CUT HER HEART OUT."THE LEADER SAID.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
THAT CURSED COUNCIL WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS,THEY WERE GONNA KILL MY DARK ANGEL,CONTESSA. I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN I PROMISED ADAM,I WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER. SHE AND I WOULD DIE TOGETHER AND RAISE LITTLE JEFFERY,THE HOSPITAL IN CANADA THAT TOOK CARE OF HER AFTER SHE WAS RAPED SAID THAT HER REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM WAS SHOT,AFTER THE CHILD SHE HAD THERE, I TOLD THEM THEY HAD TO BE WRONG SHE ONLY HAD TWO KIDS AND THEY WERE TWINS.  
  
"SHE GAVE BIRTH TO DERIK COPELAND,TWO YEARS AGO,AND GAVE HIM TO A COUPLE WHO COULDN'T HAVE CHILDREN."THE DOCTOR SAID OVER THE PHONE.  
  
I WAS WONDERING WHY SHE HAD KEPT IT FROM ME,BUT I KNEW SHE HAD HER REASONS,MAYBE IT PAINED HER TO THINK ABOUT ADAM.  
  
I'M JUST GLAD WE ARE IN OUR OWN BEDS AGAIN.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I RECEIVE A PHONE CALL FROM SEAN MORLEY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT MORLEY?"  
  
"ALLANAH,IS IN THE HOSPITAL,SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF,WHEN SHE FOUND OUT ADAM LEFT YOU HIS HOUSE,"HE SAID CRYING ON THE PHONE.  
  
"SHE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS MY WEDDING GIFT TO ADAM,"I ASKED HIM.  
  
"IT'S YOUR HOUSE,"HE ASKED.  
  
"YEAH,I BOUGHT IT WHEN WE MARRIED,I GAVE IT TO HIM WHEN WE DIVORCED,"I TOLD HIM.  
  
"HOW BAD IS SHE?"I ASK.  
  
"SHE SLIT HER WRIST,I FOUND HER BLEEDING IN THE BATHROOM."HE TOLD ME.  
  
"HOW'S DERIK ACTING FOR YOU?"I ASK.  
  
"OK,HE ASK ABOUT HIS REAL MOM,I MADE UP A STORY."HE ANSWERED.  
  
"MATT KNOWS ALREADY ABOUT HIM,I TOLD HIM ABOUT DERIK,BUT KEEP AN EYE ON HIM AS WELL,PLEASE,CALL ME TOMMORROW WITH UPDATES PLEASE."I SAY.  
  
"OK,PORNSTAR,"HE SAID.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY,BYE,VAL PENIS."I SAID.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"HE YELLED AS I HUNG UP.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
AS ME AND MATT STARTED GOING TO BED,I ASKED HIM JUST TO HOLD ME. HE DID SO,I EXPLAINED THAT TODAY WAS THE DAY I WAS RAPED.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I WATCHED HER AS SHE SLEEPED,SHE LOOKED SO PEACEFUL AS SHE DREAMED.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S NIGHTMARE  
  
I SEE ADAM AND ASK HIM TO WAIT UP,THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN HE DISAPPEARS. HENRY HAS ME PINNED IN A DARK ALLEY,THREATENING TO KILL ME IF I SCREAM,I START KICKING,I HIT MY MARK AND START RUNNING,SCREAMING FOR HELP.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
ALL OF A SUDDEN I HEAR CONTESSA SCREAMING FOR HELP,I SHAKE HER AWAKE,AND HOLD HER TIGHT AS SHE CRIES IN MY ARMS.  
  
SHE LET HER HAIR GROW OUT SO IT IS BLONDE AGAIN, I STROKE HER HAIR,AND NOTICE SOMETHING THAT MAKES MY SPINE TINGLE.SHE HAS A DRAGON SHAPED BIRTH MARK UNDERNEATH HER HAIR.  
  
I READ IN ONE OF HER BOOKS,IF SHE GETS REALLY ANGRY SHE CAN SHAPE SHIFT INTO ONE. I LOOK ON HER BACK AND NOTICE SOMETHING THAT MAKES ME GIGGLE TO MYSELF,SHE HAS A TIGGER TATTOO ON HER BACK. I START CRACKING UP,AND NOTICE THE DRAGON TATTOO,THAT COVERED HER WHOLE BACK.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I NEED TO HAVE SOME FUN,I GRAB MATT AND KISS HIM AND OUR HAIR MINGLES AS ONE I STROKE HIS BLACK COAL HAIR. I SLOWLY ROLL ON TOP OF HIM AND TELL HIM SOMETHING.  
  
"I,M PREGNANT,"I WHISPER TO HIM.  
  
"YOU ARE,"MATT YELLED.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU YELL ABOUT MATT?"JEFF SAID SLEEPLY.  
  
"YEAH,IT BETTER BE GOOD,"KAYLA SAID TO MATT.  
  
"MATT,SHOULD WE TELL THEM?"I ASK.  
  
"WHY NOT,BUT LET'S TO IT TOGETHER."MATT SAID.  
  
"WE ARE HAVING A BABY,"ME AND MATT SAY IN UNISON.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT HAD A MATCH WITH CHRISTIAN,I STAYED OUTSIDE THE RING,BEING CAREFUL IN MY CONDITION. VINCE ALREADY HAD A STORYLINE THAT WOULD ENABLE ME TO LEAVE TO HAVE THE BABY.  
  
THE DUDLEYS SNUCK UP BEHIND ME AND SET THE TABLE UP,THEN I REMEMBER THE SPLINDERING OF THE WOOD INTO MY BACK.  
  
............................................................  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I AM GOING TO KILL THE DUDLEYS,SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO THEM.EVERYONE CAME OUT TO SEE IF SHE IS ALRIGHT. THEN I HEAR THE PARAMEDIC SAY"I'M SORRY."  
  
AS THE PARAMEDICS STARTED SAYING"I'M SORRY, BUT THE BABY DIED."  
  
I REMEMBER CONTESSA'S FACE IN MY MIND AS SHE HAD TOLD ME SHE WAS PREGNANT AND SHE WAS BEAMING. I HEAR HER SCREAM,TO LET HER GO,SHE WAS OK. STEPHANIE HAD CAME INTO THE ROOM,SHE LOOKED AT CONTESSA'S FACE AND THEY BOTH WALKED OUT TOGETHER.  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
STEPHANIE HEAD FOR THE DX LOCKER ROOM,AND GRAB SOME EATS. X-PAC WAS IN THE CORNER WITH TORI,I LOOKED AT HIM AND SAY,"WOULD YOU TO GET A ROOM?" HE STARTS LAUGHING,AND GETS OFF TORI'S LAP.  
  
............................................................  
  
TORI'S POV  
  
WHO IS THIS BITCH THAT INTERUPTED ME AND X-PAC MOMENT. PLUS,WHY WAS HE HUGGING HER. I NEED ANSWERS AND I'M GETTING THEM. I RUN OVER AND SLAP HER,AND SHE TURNED BACK AROUND.SHE TOOK ME DOWN WITH ONE HIT. SO,SHE WAS THE HO,THAT X-PAC HAD SHACKED UP WITH WHEN HE WAS IN WCW.  
  
............................................................  
  
X-PAC'S POV  
  
DAMN,TORI COULD BE A BITCH SOME TIME. SHE ALWAYS WAS PARANOID,I LOOKED AT HER AND SAID,"TORI,THIS IS MY EX,AND MY BEST FRIEND."  
  
............................................................  
  
CONTESSA'S POV  
  
I SNUCK UP BEHIND THE DUDLEYS,AND ME AND STEPHANIE BREAK THE BATS OVER THEIR BACKS. ME AND STEPHANIE LEAVE THEM IN A PUDDLE OF THEIR OWN BLOOD.  
  
"THOU SHALL NOT MESS WITH DX." I YELLED AT THEM.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................  
  
WOULD YOU TWO GET A ROOM,WAS THE YELL I HEARD WHEN ME AND MATT CAME OUT TO THE RING TOGETHER FOR HIS MATCH. I CLIMBED IN THE RING AFTER HIM. I HEARD THE CHANTS OF DUMP THE SLUT. I GRABBED THE MIC,IF THEY WANTED ME TO BE A HEEL,I WAS GOING TO BE AHEEL,"ALL YOU GIRLS CAN LOOK,BUT NEVER TOUCH,YOU CALL ME A SLUT AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME,YOU ARE JEALOUS OF ME BECAUSE I'M MARRIED TO MATT."  
  
THE CROWD GREW QUIET,THEN ESSA RIOS,JUMPED FOR MATT,I GOT OUT OF THE RING QUICK. I KNEW THAT LITA WAS GOING TO TRY TO GET INVOLVED SO I STOPPED HER,AND THEN WE STARTED FIGHTING ON THE SIDELINES,THE FIGHT STOPPED AND MATT HAD TO DRAG ME OFF LITA.  
  
NOBODY WAS GOING TO HURT MATT AS LONG AS I WAS ALIVE,WE WOULD DIE TOGETHER SOMEDAY.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................  
  
THE ENDING:  
  
MY SON JEFF IS GROWING SO QUICKLY,HE WATCHES ALL MY FIGHTS. JEFF AND KAYLA ANGLE FINALLY GOT HITCHED. KURT EVEN CRIED,BUT HE STARTED A FOOD FIGHT AT THE RECEPTION WITH THE BIG SHOW.VINCE EVEN ATTENDED,HE JOINED IN THE FOOD FIGHT EVEN. TRIPLE H AND CHYNA ALSO GOT HITCHED AFTER THE GAME'S DIVORCE WAS THROUGH WITH. THEY ARE EXPECTING THEIR FIRST CHILD IN NINE MONTHS,CHYNA HAD HER BREAST IMPLANTS REMOVED.SHE WANTS TO BE A NATURAL,NO MATTER HOW SMALL SHE IS.  
  
MARK KEEPS AN EYE ON ME,HE DOESN'T WANT HIS LITTLE GIRL TO GROW UP. AFTER THE HENRY INCIDENT,JASON AND TAMARA GOT MARRIED. WE ALL MOURN THE LOSS OF ADAM COPELAND,BUT HE IS STILL DOING PRANKS ALL THE TIME FROM UP ABOVE. MY SON STARTS HIS WRESTLING TRAINING IN A FEW HOURS,EVERYONE IN THE WWF IS TEACHING HIM,SO HE SHOULD BE A GOOD WRESTLER SOMEDAY.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................ 


End file.
